4 Nothing to Say
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: You know that really awkward moment when you're about to tell someone how you feel? Sucks, doesn't it? FanChum


**AN Hello all mi amigos! What's up? Okay.**

**I'd really like some pairing ideas, because of three solid reasons:**

**One: I'd like to get to know you guys better.**

**Two: Writing kicks ass!**

**Three: Heck, you writers are way better at making up pairings than me!**

**So that's it! I'd like some ideas! And some reviews (except for flames because they are really non-inspiring!)**

**Oh, and ignore any typos you may or may not find! (You may not find any. I worked very hard on this.**

General P.O.V

_'I love that way he looks at me. That sweet face just sets mine on fire. His voice, his face… he's perfect. When I look at him… when he looks at me… no wait! I may have feelings for him, but that doesn't mean that he does! When he talks to me, he doesn't blush like crazy. His voice, the way he acts, his face… he's perfect… unlike me.'_

"Fanboy? Fanboy? Are you okay? You haven't touched your Frosty Freezy Freeze."

The masked pre-teen snapped out of his trance. He blushed at the sound of his friend's voice. He looked at the labeled drink in his hand, which was on the verge of slipping from his hand. He tightened his grip around the foam cup, preventing it from falling.

Fanboy and his best friend were sitting just outside the Frosty Mart on the curb. Fanboy gently set his drink down between himself and his friend. He looked at the sun setting just behind the tall buildings of Galaxy Hills. The sky was a mixture of red, orange, pink, and a bit of turquoise. He stared at the colors for a few seconds, sighed, and then put his head in his gloved hands.

"Fanboy? Are you feeling okay?"

Fanboy turned to look at his younger friend before answering. "Yeah. I-I just have a headache." '_What will he think of me? How will he react when I tell him that I'm…'_

Chum chum looked at his friend in concern. Fanboy had been acting pretty strange lately. Whenever Chum chum talked to him, his face would turn into a slight shade of red. Chum chum also noticed that Fanboy was more in touch with his feminine side than usual. He would always cross his legs when sitting down. When he laughed, it sounded more like a high pitched giggle than a guy laughing.

Fanboy also never paid any attention to girls and more attention to guys. Like if a girl came over, he'd start talking to her like she was one of his guy friends. There wasn't any stuttering or blushing or, you know when a guy gets nervous when a cute girl starts talking to him? Yeah. It never happened to Fanboy.

These thoughts made Chum chum think of something… _is he g-? NO! No, that's ridiculous. He couldn't be! He asked out Lupe!_

Chum chum shifted uncomfortably. Sitting on the curb was pretty uncomfortable for Chum chum, but it was worse for Fanboy, whose knees almost reached his face when his feet were almost level with the rest of his body.

The two stared off into the distance. It was pretty quiet outside, even for a large, populated city. The only noises in the city were the sound of a car driving by or the sound of screeching birds. Despite that, it was pretty quiet.

Thoughts kept swirling in the boys' heads like ice being stirred in a glass of water.

'_How will I tell him?'_ Fanboy thought frantically. He resisted the urge to glance at his friend. _'How will I tell him…?'_

'_Is he? How do I ask…? Maybe…' Chum chum thought._

'_How will he react…?'_

'_The way he acts, that doesn't prove anything!'_

'_Will he still like me…?'_

'_C'mon! Just ask him! Ask him and get it over with! And confess…'_

_Silence…_

Chum chum looked over to Fanboy, who seemed to be in a trance, just staring off into the difference. He had this glazed look in his eyes. It was like… He was hypnotized. It was no surprise either. The blended colors in the skies were enough to send anyone to sleep.

"Well, d-do you want to go home, Fanboy?" Chum chum gently poked Fanboy's arm, trying to gain his attention.

"Gah!" Fanboy yelped, snapping out of his thoughts.

Chum chum jumped back in surprise at Fanboy's sudden outburst. "Hey! Are you okay?" He asked, now with more worry than puzzlement. "You don't look too good!"

Fanboy shook his head. He gave his younger friend a small smile. "No, I'm alright." He looked back at the setting sun. The sky was now a darkish purple and pink color, with very little orange.

"I'm just a little tired… I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Chum chum let out a small chuckle and looked at his Man-Arctica watch. "Well no wonder, it's getting a little late."

Chum chum studied Fanboy's face. " You sure you don't want to head home? "

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm sure."

More awkward silence...

"Well," Chum chum pressed, giving his friend a small nudge. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

Chum chum gave his friend a confused look. "You said you had a lot on your mind…?"

Fanboy said nothing, and continued to look straight ahead, but a small blush began to creep onto his cheeks. Chum chum noticed this and began to blush as well, knowing that he had feelings of his own to confess.

Chum chum tried again. "Talking will make it better."

Fanboy shrugged and looked away, trying to avoid Chum chum's gaze. He had a sick feeling in his stomach and it made him feel dizzy.

"I'm not sure talking about it would be the best choice." He whispered.

Chum chum frowned. Usually, Fanboy was really open-minded about telling his friends if he had a problem of some sort. "What do you mean?"

Fanboy bit his lip, fighting the urge of just getting up and walk away. "Believe me, it just won't help."

"Talking always helps me!" Chum chum responded. Wrong move. Chum chum instantly regretted what he said. It took a lot to push Fanboy over the edge, and when he was pressured, who knows what could happen?

Fanboy finally looked at his friend. A glare formed on his face. Didn't Chum chum get the hint? He didn't want to talk about something so …personal. He could feel the tears brimming his eyes, threatening to fall. The pressure and drama of it all was just a little… well it wasn't melodrama, this was pretty important in Fanboy's opinion. He took a breath, trying to calm himself down. It didn't work.

"Yeah, well it probably won't help me, okay?" he snapped.

Chum chum glared back. His face turned red again, but this time with rage. He was just trying to help… was he? Fanboy didn't have to be so rude! It's not like the world will end if they talk about it! Now _that_, my friend, is melodrama! "Okay, okay, fine! Never, mind!"

He crossed his arms and pouted. The two friends avoided each other's gazes. Fanboy looked off into the sunset again. It was almost night time. The stars were just starting to appear. Then Chum chum thought of something.

"…Wait… why won't it help?"

He looked over at Fanboy's face, seeing how he was blushing and he… looked like he was about to cry.

"Sorry, it's, it's just really personal," Fanboy explained, although he felt like Chum chum already knew that. He really hoped Chum chum would get the vibe, but it seemed like Chum chum was a little clueless when it came to that!

Chum chum put his arm around Fanboy's shoulders. "Fanboy, no matter what, I'll be here for you. Whether you have a problem, or you need to let some feelings out, I'll be here to help. That's what friends are for, right?"

"…Right" Of course Fanboy knew that. He and Chum chum were practically family to each other since both of their parents died. Fanboy knew that he couldn't just go up to his parents when he had a problem. So Chum chum was basically the only person he had… left.

Chum chum removed his arm from Fanboy's shoulders and smiled. "Then don't be afraid to tell me something that you feel might be a problem. Whatever it is you want to tell me, I promise I won't laugh."

Fanboy sighed. This was going to be tough, but he could trust Chum chum no matter what happened. "Really, you promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die," Chum chum promised, making an 'X' motion across his chest with his finger.

Fanboy looked into his friend's eyes, feeling tears about to fall from his own. "Look, it's just that… there's this guy I like…"

Chum chum bristled, but tried not to show it. So Fanboy was already in love with someone. Chum chum was strongly disappointed. It's too late. He already loves someone else.

Chum chum tried to guess who it was. "Is it Kyle?" Chum chum asked quietly. Kyle was a nice guy, and had nice features. Maybe Fanboy loved him…

_That_ got Fanboy's attention. "WHAT? No way!" He gave Chum chum a confused look. "Why would you think that?"

Chum chum's face turned red for like the billionth time that evening. "I-I don't know…" He said. "You said you liked this guy, and I thought-"

"But that doesn't mean I like Kyle!" Fanboy smiled a little.

Chum chum looked at the ground. Out of all the dumb things he had said before. '_Ugh, I'm such an idiot!_' he thought. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine buddy." Fanboy said quickly, before Chum chum felt any worse.

They sat together for a while in silence. Not saying anything. Just letting the situation at hand sink into the moment.

"So um…' Chum chum started nervously. Here it comes. Chum chum played with his fingers, purposely stalling. The tension in the air was so thick you could chop into slices with a carving knife. The question was coming, and both boys knew it.

"Are, are you…?" Chum chum coughed and looked away before finishing his embarrassing question. "…Are you gay?"

'…'

Fanboy didn't answer. But he had seemed to stiffen up. His teeth clenched. His hand gripped the Frosty Freezy Freeze cup, and it looked like it was about to break any second. His face was scarlet.

Although Fanboy knew that Chum chum was bound to ask that question, he still wasn't prepared on how to answer that question.

Due to Fanboy's silence, for a few seconds, Chum chum thought that Fanboy had not heard his question.

Fanboy felt tears building up inside of him, ready to pour out. He fought the urge to start crying in front of his friend.

"Yes," Fanboy barley whispered. He sniffed.

The answer was whispered so quietly, Chum chum hadn't heard it at first. "What?"

"YES!" Fanboy yelled.

Chum chum jumped at Fanboy's outburst. He watched in slight fear as the taller boy stood up and started to run away.

"Fanboy! FANBOY! WAIT!" Chum chum called out to his friend.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Fanboy ran behind the Frosty Mart. He paused to catch his breath and lay panting against the cement wall. He felt tears coming to his eyes again, but this time they fell. Fanboy shuddered as reckless sobs ran through his body.

Not a second later he looked down at his gloved hand, which still had the Frosty Freezy Freeze cup in it. Only now, the lid had come off, and the pink liquid was dripping onto his gloves.

He stared at it a couple seconds, then tossed it a couple feet in front of him.

Fanboy shut his eyes and slowly slid down the cement wall until he had brought his knees to his face.

_Great. I really screwed up this time._

Why had he done that?! Why the heck did he just run away? He could have stayed and talked it out with Chum chum, but noooo.

_That's it. I'm finished._

He liked Chum chum.

More than a friend.

_Now he probably thinks I'm crazy._

Ever since they had met in preschool, Fanboy loved him.

_It was brotherly love._

Even Fanboy knew that wasn't true.

_Great, forget it. I'm finished here._

"Fanboy?"

Fanboy looked up to see Chum chum standing a few feet away. The two boys stared at each other for a few moments.

_I'm so sorry Chum chum! I didn't mean for it to be this way!_

"Hey, Chum chum."

Chum chum slowly walked over to Fanboy and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a hug. Fanboy started sobbing into Chum chum's shoulder.

_Oh God…_

"I-I'm so so-sorry Chum chum!" Fanboy sobbed. His finger clenched around the other boy's neck. "I'm so sorry!"

Chum chum pulled away so he could look into Fanboy's face. He gave the other boy a small smile. He slid his hands from Fanboy's waist, and his fingers were now intertwined with Fanboy's.

"I'm sorry too."

Fannboy paused to wipe his nose and gave Cum chum a cofused look. "W-what? Why…?"

Chum chum sighed and gave Fanboy's hands a small squeeze, causing Fanboy's heart to flutter. "I'm sorry because I should have been more sensitive of your feelings. I didn't understand that you were ga- homosexual."

Fanboy sniffed. "Y-yeah. Sorry for flipping out. It's not that big of a deal. I was just so embarrassed abMPH!"

Chum chum had pressed his fingers against Fanboy's lips to cut him off. Fanboy was startled for a moment, then quickly relaxed.

"You don't have to say a thing," Chum chum whispered. He brought his face close to Fanboy's until their faces were mere inches apart.

A few moments later, they were rocking back and forth, arms wrapped around each other, lip-lock. Fanboy's hands were wrapped around Chum chum's neck, Chum chum's hands were wrapped around Fanboy's waist.

There was that spark.

In the air.

When you kiss someone, it feels like you and that person are the only two people in the world, and your whole body feels warm.

That was the feeling that the two boys were feeling at the moment.

…That little spark.

You know what that little spark is?

_I do! Love!_


End file.
